A Curious Observer
by Ricktin
Summary: this is a narration of a person outside of time that finds the bleach world. it's my first submission on this site so give me plenty of flak. I want to improve so tell me what you think


so... hey, this is my first upload to this site. I have always enjoyed reading and always held ideas of writing something. but I just kept being very lazy and never did try. this little bit kinda came on a whim and since it gave me a chance I decided to take it. I don't think I'm adding an authors note. more of an explanation. but yeah read and if you like it sweet. if you didn't tell me what I did wrong while I still want to write this stuff.

uh. lets see. none of his characters or ideas (except maybe the connected worlds) show up in this, but I do not own any of tite kubo's works. props for him.

enjoy.

* * *

Eternity's_ Librarian_

I… don't have a name. I am simply an observer of the worlds.

An archivist of eternity's history.

I have watched over not one, but many worlds, thousands of worlds. They have grown, lived and died time and time again as I stand here, never able to move, never able to touch those worlds that hold so much.

Over the millennia I have lost interest in the differences that appear in every resurrection. Though I have been given the job of remembering everything, it just seems… pointless.

No one will remember the one who saved a village from a hoard of Mongols in the next life. No one will know of the bravery of soldiers who fought and died in battle for good causes or foolish endeavors over the centuries and onto the next resurrection. No one but me.

And is that my fate? To morn every single person who dies from the beginning of time to the end of all history? If there is an end anyway.

Almost nothing ever happens and all the faces I would see through portals never changed. They all blurred together. I would sometimes see a face I knew thousands of years ago or another I had never seen before. Though, I probably would have to morn them some day too.

I just could not stand it anymore and I found myself a path into a world that I could enter. A world that I, and only I can enter.

My mind. A safe haven from the constant amount of history that was to be watched. It allowed me to find a body and a face to call, probably not my own, I may have gotten it from some person in the endless space of time that I have watched them, but a face none the less. I was able to create expressions I had seen so many times before and build a place where I could find peace from all the memories I had to keep.

I stayed here for a time, only leaving the recesses of my mind to see if there was anything that really needed remembering. It was, nice for once and I was content simply staying like this.

But one moment, when I had decided to check on the hundreds of thousands of worlds. I found an uncommon sight in the thick of all of them. A small group of worlds connected by lines which would allow them to cross between their borders. I ventured closer, through my minds eye, finding that it was still new and was just beginning to grow.

As I watched I discovered each of them had a specific task that it would carry out to keep equilibrium. A world for those who had not been evil in life would travel to a place of peace and happiness, while the others would go to a world of suffering. Another world, where they lived their lives in the way they decided, on their own and showed who they truly were, to an extent. And another world that I could not discern any other way than just being there to feed off the other worlds.

It was strange seeing this. Worlds that held each other in equilibrium did not happen often. Even more uncommon was for the worlds to stay stable for very long before breaking off, or simply crumbling back into the ether of time and reshaping as another world.

I found that this was something different. Not the different of just something strange, but something that was so out of the ordinary that I just had to see what would happen. For the sake of history of course.

And so I am sitting here. Watching and waiting for what is to become of this fascinating joining of worlds…

Perhaps I can go back into my mind and find some popcorn.

* * *

so again if you liked it great! if you didn't send me a message on what I can improve and I'll try to do it.

oh and if I did anything wrong let me know. I don't want to be banned just after joining this place.

I hope it was a moderately good read, and have a nice day!


End file.
